Jayro
Summary Jayro is a lord and ally to Flame,Toon and Speed. He took his father's place as the commander of the Esclosa army, fighting off bandits and pirates, and also dragons who he casually defeats as his childhood friend Skye comes along with him on his journey as he meets new friends and enemies. In his childhood, his father always slayed dragons. And has commanded an army since, though when Jayro was born he never got to see his mother due to unknown reasons. When Jayro turned 14, he was trained under his father to be the replacement of him. So he did, at the age of 15 he started studying in Esclosa until his father needed help and was at the brink of death. And Skye was with him as well. Jayro fended off the army and saved his father and Skye. Jayro's personality in Dreamland, he is very shy but idealistic. He does not like violence and only resorts to it when it is really needed, and ever since Skye had a crush on Jayro he was being very oblivious about it and never really noticed, and it is hinted he has some romantic feelings for Kaiya. In Reignite he is very cocky and arrogant, he likes to show off. But really deep inside he has feelings for everybody else, he may not show it, but he does. Jayro wears blue armour with a red shirt under it. With blue pants and a blue headband, he is blue with brown eyes. Background Full Name: Jayro, "Eslosa" Relatives: Father, and unknown Mother (possibly deceased) Birthplace: Zendia Typing: Normal Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 'At least '''7-A '| '7-A '''likely '''6-C ' '''Name: '''Jayro '''Gender: Male Age: 15 Origin: World of Hedgehogs Classification: Lord, Hedgehog Powers and abilities: 'Speed, Durability, Precognition, Small Chi Manipulation, Superhuman Abilities, Master Swordsman, Able to increase attack and speed, Ice immunity, small amounts of ice manipulation, Expert Strategist '''Attack Potency: Mountain Level '(Can be scaled to a suppressed Flame, and equal to Toon) | At Least 'Mountain Level '(Far stronger than base form) | '''Mountain Level (When he absorbs the power of the super form, he becomes afflicted with the strength therefore becoming way stronger. He is able to fly into a island, nearly obliterating the entire island) likely Island Level Speed: SuperHuman '''| '''Subsonic (Jayro is faster than his base form, and comparable to Flame who is able to go at this speed) | Supersonic (One of the fastest Super Form characters in WoH just being tied with 1st stage Flame) likely Sub-Relativistic ''' '''Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 10 | Class T Striking Strength: Class G | Class G | Class PJ Durability: Mountain Level '''(Stronger than Kape and Keb, can also keep up with Flame) | At least '''Mountain Level (Super Form grants his far better durability than before. And able to take much more abuse than he used to in his base form) | Mountain Level (Survived the collision with the island going head first into the ground) likely Island Level Stamina: Unknown but very high Range: '''Human Melee | Human Melee | Dozen Of Meters '''Standard Equipment: Iron Sword Intelligence: '''High (A child prodigy in making strategies) '''Notable Moves/Techniques: Eclipse:This move raises his attack 4x Burst Blast:This attack raises his attack by 2x Aerial Blade:He raises his blade up swinging himself upward Chain Slash:He slashes the opponent in many different directions Counter:Brings the damage back at the opponent Royal Slash (Dreamland Exclusive): This mostly occurs when he is in danger, and feels the need to use it. When he uses it his sword begins to glow yellow-ish. Jayro, then swings his sword at the opponent leaving a line where the direction he swung his sword at. After a few seconds a beam of light pillars begins to sprout out of the ground obliterating the opponent which is very devastating. Incineration (Reignite Exclusive): Jayro creates a small fireball on his fingertip and proceeds to fire it at the opponent. If it hits the opponent, the enemy will slowly burn painfully and in addition he charges up his fist engulfed in flames as he rushes at the enemy. Once he punches the opponent an explosion which can destroy a entire city occurs. Weaknesses:No hand to hand combat experience, Super Form needs outside help otherwise he will go in a weaker state of a super form. Base | Pre-Super | Super Other Notable Victories: Hiroko White (Hiroko White's Page) Notable Losses: Inconclusive matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Original Characters Category:World of Hedgehogs Category:Roymaster11's Pages Category:Telepaths Category:Teenagers Category:Armored Characters Category:Royalty Category:Royal Figures Category:Ice Users Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Speedsters Category:Dead Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6